


i'm watchin christmas on tv, wishing you were here with me

by danahscott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holidays, I love these dorks, kljsdfkdsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danahscott/pseuds/danahscott
Summary: "hermione granger sat alone on christmas day." (or, ron's on an auror mission and he can't tell her about it)





	i'm watchin christmas on tv, wishing you were here with me

Hermione Granger sat alone on Christmas Day. She can barely remember the last time she was alone on Christmas. The tree was all lit up, and that was a nice comfort. Of course, she had her books, but for the first time in the longest time, she didn’t feel like reading. She didn’t really feel like doing anything at all except be with her family. She wondered what it must be like at the Burrow. She imagined it might be lonely. Bill was with Fleur and the kids. So were Harry, Ginny, George and Angelina. Charlie was in Romania and Percy was on his honeymoon. And Fred was gone. 

Hermione could imagine Molly sitting alone knitting more sweaters than she ever had during Hermione’s time at Hogwarts. With all these grandchildren, Hermione thought it a wonder that she had the time to make them all. Though, knowing Molly, she’d been finished for weeks. Hermione hugged hers tight. It had arrived by owl that morning. She knew that her mother-in-law had taken special care to make sure hers was done on time, a small comfort for her, but it meant so much to Hermione. Of course, she’d been invited to spend the holiday with Molly and Arthur. Harry and Ginny had asked her over as well. Even Neville and Hannah had extended an invitation, but Hermione didn’t want to be a burden. 

It wasn’t even that, it was that she really thought she’d be alright on her own. She had been fine being alone the past few months. But Christmastime is laced with nostalgia. Nostalgia for her time at Hogwarts, nostalgia for her parents, and a longing for being with family and the ones she loved. Ever since she had returned her parents memories, their relationship had been a bit strained, even all these years later. The only company she had was her cat, Hickory, who looked ever so much like Crookshanks. It was nice to have the warmth of a pet curled into her lap, but he wasn’t really enough solace. Not really. 

The only person she wanted to see was god knows where. Ron was recruited to go on a “top-secret” mission for the ministry. Even Hermione didn’t know where he was located. Ron loved being an auror, so who was Hermione to ask him to stay? One word from her and she knew he’d have stayed home and that was precisely why Hermione didn’t say anything. Rose and Hugo were at Hogwarts this year. She wouldn’t have had much trouble asking them home, but they had befriended a boy who didn’t have anywhere to go for Christmas, so they stayed over with him. Hermione understood that well enough, so she resigned herself to sitting alone.   
Still, Hermione had had the firm belief that she would be fine. A book, a cup of tea and Hickory and there would be no trouble. But for the first time in Hermione didn’t know how long, she couldn’t for the life of her concentrate on reading. For goodness’ sake it was only about 10:00 in the morning, and it felt like Christmas was over. Or as if it hadn’t ever really started. 

It felt like a normal day and Hermione strongly believed Christmas shouldn’t feel like a normal day. It should be special, it should be shared with the people she loved. Hermione could watch the snow fall, sip her peppermint tea and read “A Christmas Carol” all she liked. It didn’t make a difference. 

Hermione pushed this thought to the very back of her mind -- or at least tried to. She stubbornly and persistently read and re-read the bit where Scrooge runs out of the house in his underwear, finally knowing the true meaning of Christmas. It didn’t do her one bit of good, and for whatever reason, it surprised Hermione when the first few tears started to drip onto the weathered pages. Hermione wiped them away. She held her tears back on far worse occasions, so why is being lonely on Christmas so terrible?  
Just then, at that very coincidental second, there was a ring at the door. Hermione took care of making sure nobody could tell she was upset. She couldn’t think of who it could be besides Molly coming to check on her or maybe Harry and Ginny. She swung upon the door to their home to find the last person she would have expected standing there. 

“Ronald!” Ron swept Hermione in hug, pulling her off her feet. More tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at him for the first time in months. She wasted no time in pulling him into a kiss, not unlike their first one in the Room of Requirement all those years ago. 

Ron’s ears had turned red and he was scratching the back of his head, looking embarrassed. They were married, for Merlin’s sake! “Blimey, I should leave more often, then.” 

“Oh, don’t you dare! Look at you, Ron! You’re in a wretched state!” It was true, he was covered in dirt, and dare she say, a bit of blood. “What’s happened? I thought the mission would take a bit longer than that.” 

“Oh, Hermione, it was brilliant. Everyone’s okay, no casualties. This isn’t actually my blood. Slane cut his leg in the fight, but he’s alright, he’s good. I just tended to it afterwards. I   
can’t wait to tell you all about it, Hermione.”

“And I can’t wait to hear it, but come in first.” Hermione grabbed Ron’s hand and pulled him to her reading nook, pushing her book out of the way. 

“Where is everyone?” 

“Rose and Hugo are staying at Hogwarts this holiday. They met a young boy without a family of his own and they decided to stay over with him.” 

“Sounds a bit familiar.” Ron chuckled. “Have you gotten my owls?” Hermione smiled, still in disbelief over how quickly her luck had turned in the past few minutes. 

“Every one of them. I wasn’t able to write back, though. I didn’t know where you were.” There was a brief pause as Ron and Hermione looked readjusted so she could curl up against him. It had been so long, too long, and both were happy to see each other again. Ron was the first one to break the silence.

“You look beautiful, Hermione.” 

“Oh, shut up, Ronald, I’m still in my robe!” She tried to protest.

“No, I mean it. And I’ve missed you a great deal.” He kissed the top of Hermione’s bushy head and pulled her even closer to him. 

“I’ve missed you, too. It’s been… Well, it’s been rather hard here all on my own.” Hermione tilted her head so she could look up at him. 

“Then I promise never to leave again.” 

“Oh, that’s rubbish and you know it!” Hermione lightly hit Ron on the arm. “Just promise me you’ll never leave for Christmas. I couldn’t bear a Christmas without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @kirayukimuras on tumblr


End file.
